Warrior
TUGS= Warrior *'Number': 5 *'Type': Harbour Tug *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Nationality': British Warrior is Captain Star's fifth tug. He is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Warrior usually works with his brother Big Mac and sometimes with Top Hat. He often is clumsy, but tries not to mess up. He is known only to get in the way by the Z-Stacks. Warrior speaks with a South London accent. Bio His capabilities range from the towing of barges (mainly Lord Stinker) to major liner docking operations, including the Princess Alice and The Duchess. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Warrior is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920s. His name obviously means he is pure of courage, bravery and knows how to put up a fight, which is quite ironically nothing at all, like Warrior! He is extremely hardworking, despite the fact that his inherent clumsiness often leads to problems. He is quite loyal, strong-willed, and determined and never gives up. Despite Warrior's shortcomings, he has proved himself to be a valuable member of the Star Fleet with notable examples being when he helped put out the fires, saved Izzy Gomez and stopped the logs that were flowing from up the river. Captain Star has referred to him as a striker. Even though he's not the smartest tug on the fleet, Warrior can occasionally come up with bright (if unusual) ideas in dire situations, such as setting his garbage barge alight to make a beacon for the S.S. Vienna. Whenever he makes a mistake, he's determined to set things right, as seen in Sunshine, when he is the only tug who openly acknowledges how badly the other Star Tugs treated Sunshine. Warrior's whistle has a single note and is very nasally, much like a factory hooter. Livery Warrior is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast, and an American flag-styled red, white. and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number 5 on his funnel. He wears a blue cap. Appearances * Ghosts * Jinxed (cameo; larger role in deleted scene) * High Winds * Up River * Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories * Kidnapped * Run Aground * Nothing to Declare * Treasure Hunt * Loading Grain * The Race * The Missing Barge * Heat Wave * Ship In Distress * Naval Manoeuvres * Ten Cents' Busy Day }} Voice Actors * Nigel Anthony * Mitsuaki Madono * Elise Langenoja Other: * French Tickner Trivia * After Tugs' production ended, Warrior's model was purchased by The Star Tugs Company, an organisation which aimed to restore and preserve the models. * Warrior is the only member of the Star Fleet to have a fire hose, although the Fire Tug is an actual firefighting tug. * Unlike the other tugs, aside from Sea Rogue's uncle, Warrior has a bushy front fender. This might be to indicate his clumsiness. Also, Warrior does not have any side-bumpers like most of the other tugs. * It is currently unknown if Warrior's other face masks still remain in existence. * Warrior, along with Hercules, Billy Shoepack, Lillie Lightship, and Boomer, is one of the few vessels to have hair showing from underneath their hat. Quotes Merchandise * Pin Badges (Discontinued) * Pins (Discontinued) Gallery File:Warrior - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture File:Pirate (14).png File:HighTideWarrior1.png File:HighTideBigMac&Warrior1.png File:Warrior's_longest_day.jpg File:Munitions31.jpg File:Sunshine31.png File:Warrior3.jpg File:HighTideWarrior2.png File:Big Mac and Warrior.jpg File:Warrior Ghosts.png File:Warrior Ghosts 2.png File:Warrior and the Duchess.png|Warrior towing The Duchess File:Warrior33.jpg File:Pirate13.jpg|Warrior hits a flare barge File:Pirate (39).png File:Sunshine22.png File:Oj tencents sunshine warrior tophat.jpg File:WarriorAltShot.png File:Regatta43.png File:WarriorRegatta.2.png File:Sunshine1.png File:Sunshine10.png File:Sunshine11.png File:Sunshine105.png File:Sunshine110.png File:DissapointedWarrior.JPG File:Sunshine14.png File:WarriorDeletedScene.JPG File:Warrior and izzy.jpg File:Warrior and tophat.jpg File:Upriver11.png File:Munitions33.jpg File:Upriver12.png File:Up River Pictures 008.jpg File:HighWindsSallySeaplaneDeletedScene.jpg File:HighTideWarrior3.png File:Regatta 7.png File:Biggcityfreeze1.jpg File:Biggcityfreeze15.jpg File:Biggcityfreeze17.jpg File:Biggcityfreeze8.jpg File:Bigg Freeze scene.jpg File:Pirate (35).png File:Upriver1.png File:WarriorUpRiver1.png File:Warrior11.jpg File:WarriorUpRiver2.png File:WarriorUpRiver3.png File:WarriorUpRiver4.png File:WarriorLordStinkerMunitions.png File:WarriorUpRiver5.png File:WarriorUpRiver6.png File:Warrior14.jpg File:Warrior10.jpg File:BiggFreezeDVD7.jpg File:Warriortophatbigmac.PNG File:Hw04.PNG File:HeatWaveHeader.jpg|Warrior as seen in Heat Wave File:HeatWave2.jpg File:HeatWave4.jpg File:HeatWave6.jpg File:Tcbusy06.jpg|Warrior (right) as seen in Ten Cents' Busy Day File:WarriorSunShineOJ.png File:TopHatWarriorSunshineOJ.png File:AngryWarrior.png|Warrior angry File:HighTideWarrior3.png|Warrior disappointed File:Ghosts63.png File:Ghosts60.png File:Worrior'sModel.jpg|Warrior's model File:Warrior'sModel2.png File:Warrior'smodel.png File:WarriorModelUpClose.jpg|Warrior's model up close File:Warrior'sBasis.jpg|Warrior's possible basis File:WarriorPinBadge.jpeg|Warrior Pin Badge File:WarriorBadge.jpeg|Warrior Pin Category:Star Fleet Category:Tugboats Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Merchandised Characters